Rocky MMMMM or 5000
by The Scorcher
Summary: What happens to rocky in about 70 years? Read to discover the story of Rocky. Violence and rude humor.
1. Grand Opening

ROCKY,ROCKY,ROCKY, the crowds cheer for an old man who is the champion of the B.O.P (Boxing for old people). Rocky Balboa champion boxer good when he was young good now. Clubber Lang (Mr. T) wants revenge on Rocky for beating him years ago he wants to take the title of being champion.

Rocky accepts the challenge and begins to train because he lost the eye of the tiger. Rocky get bored of training just a week before the match and becomes a couch a potato and gains an extra 70 pounds in a week.

The day has come for the fight and Rocky is chubby and out of shape when Clubber Lang is in the best shape an old person could be. Rocky begins to fight and punches Clubber in the face doing nothing to him. Rocky then get tired and falls asleep and falls on Clubber knocking him out because of his massive wait. Rocky was the champion of the fight.

The whistle screeched!

"Rocky is the champion" the referee yelled.

Rocky then went back to the couch to become a couch potato again. He kept gaining more and more weight because of the many fattening Italian desserts he ate. Soon he became really chubby. But all of his fans loved him still.

Rocky now officially retired from boxing and followed his life dream he made a Deli Shop.

He named his Deli the Italian Stallion. He sold liverwurst sandwiches and all his boxing fans still loved him and bought his sandwiches. Rocky now had more fans than ever! He had people who liked his boxing, he had people who liked his cooking, and he had people who liked his boxing and his cooking.

Soon later Apollo Creed opened a deli right next to Rocky. Rocky was angered he thought Apollo Creed was his friend now they were enemies. Rocky called Apollo Creed to tell him that he was mad that Apollo made a deli next to his.

" I thought we were friends you betrayed you are stealing my customers!"

" But it was my dream to open a deli and this was the only spot open I could use"

"Apollo you aren't my friend anymore you are now my sworn enemy"

Apollo and Rocky where now enemies...again...but now a new food joint will open and will destroy all the Delis.


	2. Micky D's!

Mc Donald's was created write next to Rocky's Deli angered at this Rocky called Apollo to tell him what happened.

"Apollo, They opened a Micky D's write next to our delis"

"We must do something"

"I know we both will lose customers!"

"You can challenge them to boxing match Rocky you are the Champ!"

"Ok if I can beat Clubber Lang I can beat a guy who owns a burger joint"

"That's the spirit Rocky are we friends again"

"Well..yes until I get ready of that stupid Micky D's"

Rocky soon began beating on liverwurst because he sold his punching bag for money to make the Deli. Rocky was getting back into shape and his couch potato days were over! But Rocky needed a manager. So he called up Apollo Creed.

"Apollo I don't have a manager"

" I don't know any managers so your out of luck"

"Can you be my Manager?"

"Ok"

Rocky was all set he was in shape and had a manager all he needed to do was go to McDonald's and challenge McDonald's manager to a Boxing match. Rocky walked into the joint and walked up to the cashier.

"Can I speak to your manager"

"Ok right this way"

Rocky followed the cashier to the managers office he opened the door and the no other than Rocky's arch enemy was there...CLUBBER LANG!


	3. Rocky III all over again

"Clubber I challenge you to duel!" Rocky asked

'I love Yu Gi Oh let me get my deck!" Clubber lang said

"No a boxing match!" rocky exclaimed

"If you win you keep your McDonald's and if I win you have to move your location"

"Well you know I don't like boxing you humiliated me last time'

"Well I guess I'll close down your Micky d's"

"Fine I'll fight"

Rocky bought new gloves and beat up on the liverwurst thinking of his past days of glory.

Feeling strong now Rocky was in shape and ready to fight. Rocky was happy that he was back into boxing now both of his dreams came true. Rocky was ready for the fight Clubber Lang was madder than ever Clubber was pumped and wanted to pulverize Rocky so he could keep his McDonald's.

Rocky! The crowds cheered for Rocky as he stepped into the ring. Clubber throwing a few practice punch.

"In this corner is the Mighty Rocky Balboa!"

The crowd cheered at the sight of Rocky back on his feet the made Clubber furious.

"In this corner is the mighty Clubber Lang!'

The crowd booed at the sight of Clubber which made Clubber even more furious now Clubber was in a fit of rage.

Ding Ding!

The match started Clubber ran in and socked Rocky in the face. Rocky angered ferociously punched back. Clubber punched him across the face again Rocky unfortunately fell backwards and not forward.

"1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" the referee called out

Ding Ding!

"The fight is over The fight is over" The referee called out called out

"Clubber Lang is the Champion!"

Rocky heard this and broke his heart.


End file.
